


You Can't Deny the Beast Inside

by mmaree



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Beta Niall, Bonding, Bottom Harry, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jealous Zayn, Knotting, M/M, Oblivious Harry, Omega Harry, Omega Louis, Roommates, Top Zayn, the lilo is barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmaree/pseuds/mmaree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Zayn's almost positive he's sharing a dorm room with the most annoying person he's ever met.  For example, Harry insists on dating every Alpha on campus--all except Zayn, that is (which is perfectly fine by him).   </p>
  <p>Or the one where Zayn and Harry are college roommates who discover they have more in common than they think when Harry "accidentally" goes into heat.<br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Deny the Beast Inside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [withbatedbreath (heart_eyes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_eyes/gifts).



Whoever decided to transform the college roommate sorter into a random lottery must have been one twisted fuck.

In all fairness, Zayn knew it was popular consensus and a shift in government policies that led to the change. Apparently, it was deemed more “democratic” to make the system random. People complained that the previous system, the one that matched roommates based on actual fucking similarities and common interests, was too rigid. They claimed it didn’t give the opportunity for opposites to meet, develop friendships, and even bond with each other.

Zayn thought all this was a load of bullshit.

And it wasn’t just because he found his roommate situation borderline intolerable…okay, maybe it was mostly due to that. There was no getting around it, though: Harry was a nightmare to share a dorm room with. An absolute fucking nightmare.

Harry disproved of Zayn’s smoking (both kinds). He complained about Zayn’s friends (especially Liam who he called a ‘typical alpha jock’). He nagged about the volume of Zayn’s music (although he’d be blasting his indie rock shit whenever Zayn wasn’t around). He griped about Zayn’s easel and art supplies taking up too much space (even though Harry’s vintage record collection took up one whole corner of the room).

Then, there were all the irritating things Harry _did._

He consistently left crumbs in the Nutella. He trimmed his nails at the kitchen table and used toothpicks like they were going out of style. He strutted around their place half-naked (even when Zayn had company over). He always forgot which wall switch operated the fan and which operated the light no matter how many times Zayn reminded him. Lately, Harry had gotten the switches wrong so many times that Zayn was pretty sure the dude was just fucking with him now.

The worst part of rooming with Harry, though, was that he was a morning person. He woke up at the crack of dawn to do yoga before his first class and somehow managed to make enough noise to wake their entire floor. Harry knew that Zayn was up most nights painting and listening to music (and smoking weed), yet he still frolicked about the room doing weird-ass poses while breathing heavily. He reminded Zayn of a foal clumsily flopping about as it learnt how to use its long limbs.

If that weren’t enough, there was the fact that Harry was an _Omega_. Now, Zayn didn’t really have anything against Omegas in general, but he wasn’t used to hanging around them 24/7. His family were all Alphas or Betas, and the high school he had attended still segregated Alphas and Omegas during most of the school day. He had a very traditional upbringing, so he had little contact with Omegas once he hit puberty.

His friends were all Alphas and Betas, too. The only times Omegas were even brought up was when one of his Alpha friends bragged about a particularly good fuck although Liam and a few others would occasionally talk dreamily about wanting to find an Omega-- _their_ Omega--to bond with. They believed in shit like soul-bonding, but Zayn rated that about as high as the college roommate sorter. There was nothing special about Omegas, really. Yeah, they were supposed to be emotionally in tune with their partners and extremely loyal and all that, but Betas and other Alphas could develop similar qualities. The Alpha-Omega special bond they talked about in storybooks was pure drivel, in Zayn’s opinion.

And that was why Zayn wanted to bang his head against the wall when Liam asked him about one of Harry’s Omega pals as they returned from the gym one day.

“Which one?” Zayn mumbled. He’d rather do almost anything than set Liam up with one of Harry’s annoying mates.

“The cheeky one with the nice bum,” Liam answered, blushing a little. “I think his name’s Louis.”

“Really?” Zayn scrunched up his nose. “I would’ve gone for the blonde one myself, but--”

“Niall? No, I think he’s a Beta anyway.”

Zayn snorted. “Ah, I should’ve figured.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” his friend asked with that air of superiority that always got on Zayn’s nerves.

It was everything Zayn could do not to roll his eyes.  “I mean it figures he’s a Beta because I can tolerate him more than most of Harry’s friends.”

Liam gave him a long, measured look. “You’re kind of an ass, you know. You set Alphas back like fifty years.”

“Says the guy who’s dreaming of meeting his ‘one true Omega,’” Zayn scoffed. He shoved his hands deep into his pockets. He was tired of getting into this conversation with his friends. It always went nowhere.

…Kind of like Harry’s love life recently.

Well, to be fair, at least Harry _had_ a love life (unlike himself). But Harry wasn’t the type to go on a few dates a month like a normal person. No, he went on three to five dates _per week_. It was as if the Omega’s biological alarm clock had gone off without warning, and he was in desperate search of a partner. For the past few months, Zayn had to put up with Harry’s serial dating as well as the drunken and depressed phone calls he’d make to Louis after he sadly discovered his date wasn’t his soulmate. The situation took a sudden turn for the worse soon after Liam and Louis began dating. That’s when Harry began going out with every fucking Alpha on two legs.

“Why don’t you try dating a Beta for once?” Zayn grumbled one morning as they sat at the kitchen table.  Harry was engrossed in a rerun of some dumb Alpha-Omega reality show.  “I’m tired of having all these Alphas hanging around our door.”

“I don’t even let most of them come to ours, Zayn,” Harry said, heaving an exasperated sigh as he buttered his toast. Zayn watched as his roommate then dug the same knife into the jam jar. Zayn waited to feel the familiar peevishness as the knife left remnants of butter and crumbs in the strawberry jam, but he didn’t feel anything. Maybe he was becoming immune to Harry’s idiosyncrasies. “Nine times out of ten,” Harry continued, “I go back with them to their place anyways.”

Zayn bit his lip. He didn’t know why Harry had to tell him these things. What did it matter to Zayn if Harry fucked everything that moved? It was his life, and the curly-haired Omega could do whatever the fuck he wanted with it. All Zayn cared about was having a bit of peace and quiet. He didn’t like to be bothered.

It didn't matter to him what Harry did when he wasn’t at home.  Harry could stay out until three a.m every night for all he cared.  That was up to Harry.

“You let an Alpha you barely know take you back to his room?” Zayn found himself asking. He wasn’t really sure why he asked it, the words just sort of fell out of his mouth.

“Not generally,” Harry chuckled, dimples flashing so that he looked much younger than he was. “I try to stick with my pack of mates. Why, you jealous?” he smirked. An awkward pause followed as Zayn tried to think how to respond to the idiotic question in a polite way. Of course he wasn’t jealous. The idea was absolutely ridiculous. He didn’t have to say anything, however, because Harry burst into a fit of laughter, slapping his knee as if he’d just said the funniest joke of all time.

“I was just making conversation,” Zayn huffed, standing up abruptly so that his chair scraped across the wooden floor. “I wouldn’t date you if you were the last Omega on Earth, Harry,” he spat back, and the words came out more cruelly than he intended. A shadow crossed Harry’s normally carefree features and Zayn wanted to kick himself. He didn’t know what had come over him lately. It wasn’t like he’d ever date Harry because, let’s face it, they were complete opposites. It would never work. Best case scenario was that they’d end up killing each other, and he didn’t even want to contemplate the worst case scenario.

What really irked him, though, was that Harry didn’t even _consider_ him as potential mate material. It made absolutely zero sense for Zayn to be bothered by this, but he was. He couldn’t help it. It ruffled his Alpha ego.  

At least, that was what he told himself. He almost believed it for a while, too.

 

*****

 

“Zayn, could you…would you mind asking Niall to come ‘round?” Harry’s voice sounded huskier than usual when he practically collided with Zayn as he entered their dorm room.

“Did you call him?”

“His phone’s off.” Harry seemed extremely anxious for some reason. He kept wringing his hands, and he appeared paler than usual. “Would you mind getting him? I’m not feeling well.” Zayn studied his roommate. Though he was dressed in joggers and a hoody, Harry was hugging himself and shivering. He didn’t look well at all.

“Yeah, just let me set my things down and…wait, have you been smoking my stash?” He wrinkled his nose, attempting to distinguish the different scents that were assaulting his senses. He could identify the familiar smell of weed, Harry’s holiday spice candle, and…something else.

Harry looked distraught. “Um, yeah, I just really needed a few drags. I’ll pay you back.” Zayn shrugged. He had been planning on smoking and jamming out to Bob Marley while painting that sick idea he’d had for a mural tonight, but that was life. Besides, Harry honestly seemed like he needed it more than Zayn did.

“And,” Harry went on, “I thought the weed would, like, cover the smell?”

“What smell? Your candle?”

“No, I…I started my heat today, Zayn.” Harry looked as uncomfortable saying the words as Zayn felt hearing them. He always got embarrassed when the few Omegas his mum knew would talk about these things.

Zayn cleared his throat. “Oh, I thought you were on suppressants or whatever.”

“I am…was, I mean. I read somewhere that suppressants blocked you from finding your soulmate, so I sort of well….”

“Yes?” Zayn prompted, bringing his palm to his forehead.

“…Stopped taking them,” his roommate finished. He pulled his lip out with his thumb and index finger and eyed Zayn nervously.

“Well, that was dumb,” Zayn blurted out. He knew he was being mean again but just the thought of having to deal with a roommate in heat was giving him a migraine. “Do you have somewhere you can go?”

“It’s too late, now,” Harry replied, crinkling his brow. “That’s why I asked you to get Niall. It hit pretty hard. I think this might be the worst one I’ve had,” he admitted, pulling at his lip again. “I’m sorry.”

“Well, there’s not much you can do about it at this point, so let’s just figure out what to do next, yeah?”

“Thanks, Zayn!” Harry squealed, wrapping his arms around his roommate.

“No problem,” Zayn returned nonchalantly as he let the big Omega embrace him. He plugged his nose because all he could smell was Harry right now, and the last thing he needed was to get needlessly aroused.

“I’m sorry,” Harry moaned as he pulled back from the hug and saw what Zayn was doing. “I-I can’t help it.” He looked as if he were about to burst into tears and Zayn felt awful for making him feel badly.

Zayn dropped his hand. “No, it’s fine. I’m just not…well, used to it. It smells…good.” Zayn swallowed thickly. He could feel his cock throbbing in his jeans, and he knew he had to get away from the smell that was making him dizzy and causing his body to go on hyper alert.

“Thanks, I think,” Harry said shyly, tucking his curls behind one ear. The simple movement made Zayn’s cock twitch.

“I think I’ll go fetch Niall now,” Zayn declared, trying not to sound too desperate to leave. He then bee-lined it straight to Niall’s. Luckily, he didn’t have far to go since Harry’s friend lived on the eighth floor of the same building. After Zayn explained the situation, Niall instantly agreed to help. Apparently, the two friends had discussed this possibility, and so Niall was well prepared to lend a hand. Within a few minutes, the Beta grabbed an already packed duffle bag and was following Zayn obediently down to the room he shared with Harry.

“Thank God you’re here!” Harry shouted when he saw the blonde-haired boy. Harry jumped into his arms and Niall chuckled, nearly dropping the over-sized Omega. “Did you bring some supplies?” Harry asked breathlessly. “I don’t know how much longer I can stand this. I’ve already soaked through a couple of pads, and it’s just started.”

“’Course I brought supplies,” Niall said easily, untangling himself from the eager Omega. Zayn wondered just what kind of supplies Niall had brought along with him but figured they were probably things like extra pads and maybe a dildo or something like that. Admittedly, he wasn’t really well-versed on these things, so he was only speculating, of course.

Harry pawed at the duffle bag Niall had just set on the counter. “What’d you bring?”

“I brought lube, which you probably won’t need, and plenty of condoms--”

“Wait…what?!” Zayn demanded, staring in disbelief at the bagful of condoms. There were wrappers of every size and colour in there--an impressive assortment, to say the least. Zayn picked up a black package marked XXL and cocked a brow at Niall.

“They were giving them away free at the student center on Halloween,” Niall explained, his cheeks burning a bright red. “I just grabbed a few handfuls of whatever they had.”

“But Harry, why do you need condoms with a dildo or whatever?” It was hard to think straight with how intoxicating Harry’s scent was right now, but he had a pretty strong will and was doing the best he could under the circumstances.

Harry had a puzzled expression. “Dildo? What dildo, Zayn?” He scratched his head and his chestnut curls danced about, making it even more difficult for Zayn to concentrate. “Niall’s going to help me through it, Zayn, like I told you. When I’ve got a heat this bad, even _that’s_ barely enough.”

“Help you how, Harry?” Zayn’s eyes narrowed as he looked at Niall. He was starting to dislike the Beta more and more with each passing second.

“Niall’s gonna have sex with me.”

“Over my dead body!” Zayn growled, his Alpha taking over. “I won’t let him fuck you. I won’t let him near you!”

“But Zayn, you said you’d get him to help me!” Harry had tears in his eyes, but Zayn wasn’t in a sympathetic mood. Harry had asked Zayn to get Niall, had effectively pulled the wool over his eyes. He wasn’t going to stand for it any longer.

“Thought you said there was nothing going on between you and Niall?”

“There isn’t, Zayn,” Harry sighed. “He’s just helping me out.”

“Why can’t I ‘help’ you out, then?”  

“You’re…you’re an Alpha,” Harry said helplessly.

“So, I would think that would be better?” Zayn challenged. He kept an eye on Niall who was nervously fidgeting as he watched the roommates’ exchange.

“You didn’t offer!” Harry blurted out, hand on hip.

“Well, I’m offering now.”

“Hey look, Harry,” Niall interrupted, raising his hands up in the air as if he were making a peaceful retreat. “I didn’t mean anything. I didn’t realise there was anything going on between you two. It’s cool. I’ll…I’ll leave now. We good?”

“What?! You can’t leave,” Harry moaned. “I need you Niall. Please stay.”

Niall glanced at the tatted up, muscular Alpha hovering over him and quickly made up his mind. “I don’t want to interfere with anything. I’d rather go for now Harry. I’m sorry.” The door banged loudly behind him as he flew out of the room.

“You’re a real jerk, Zayn. I thought you were different than the other Alphas, but I guess I was wrong.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Zayn demanded, barely able to control his temper at this point.

“I don’t know…I just thought you weren’t a dick like so many of the assholes I dated. Thought you were…well, better than that.” Harry glumly plopped down on the sofa. “You don’t even like me, yet you make Niall leave. You think you own me just because we’re roommates.”

“I can help?” Zayn repeated, biting his lip.

“No, I don’t need your sympathy.”

“But Harry--”

“No!” Harry screamed, shocking both of them because Harry hardly ever lost his composure. “Don’t you understand, Zayn? You’ve ruined _everything._ Just leave me alone. I’ll sort this out myself somehow.”

Harry had told him ‘ _no_ ,’ and that was that. If Zayn had learnt one thing in life, it was that you listened to an Omega (or anyone really) when they said no. He fought against the Alpha instinct in him that wanted to get this Omega in heat to obey. He felt strangled by the sudden onset of emotions and desires.

“I better go then,” Zayn mumbled under his breath, and he felt a hand tug on his arm.

“You’re seriously going to leave?” Harry’s eyes looked at him with a mixture of hurt and admiration.

“’Course I was,” Zayn replied, confused by Harry’s reaction. “Didn’t you just ask me to leave?”

“I’m just…surprised,” Harry admitted. “Most Alphas wouldn’t be able to control themselves. I know this place must smell something powerful. It’s just…refreshing that’s all. I mean, to see an Alpha who isn’t completely controlled by their dick. I just wish you hadn’t sent Niall away.”

“I can go get him?” Zayn offered. He was willing to do even that if he could get out of this tight, enclosed space. He couldn’t hold out much longer, to be honest.

“No, I don’t think we’ll need him after all,” Harry murmured before pulling his hoody off to reveal his perfectly-toned, tattooed chest.

“We?” Zayn echoed, gulping as Harry sidled up to him.

“Yeah, I changed my mind,” Harry acknowledged, brushing away a matted curl from his forehead. “I was hoping you could help me get through my heat--you being an Alpha and all.”

For some reason, Harry’s words saddened Zayn. He should be jumping at Harry’s invitation as any red-blooded Alpha would. Honestly, he hadn’t had a good fuck since he couldn’t even remember when. And Harry, with his perfect little ass, looked like a very good fuck.

So what was wrong with him?

He examined Harry, his pupils blown with lust and looking more fuckable than anyone Zayn had ever seen in his life. Harry was desperate. He wanted an Alpha.

But he didn’t want _Zayn._

“I can’t, Harry,” he croaked out. “I’m so sorry; I just can’t.” Harry didn’t say a word to him as Zayn gathered a few things into an overnight bag and left. He knew he was leaving Harry in a bad way, but there wasn’t much he could do about it. So, Zayn did the next best thing to calling Niall (because Zayn simply couldn’t bring himself to make _that_ phone call) and texted Louis. Louis was another Omega. He would know what to do, how to help Harry get through a heat without too much suffering. Louis would have Harry’s best interests at heart.

Zayn arranged to stay with Liam until it was safe for him to return to his own room. Liam’s roommate was out of town for the holiday (as were half the students on campus), so his best mate welcomed the company.

The following night, Liam asked Zayn if he had heard from Harry. Zayn replied that he hadn’t but that he wasn’t concerned because Louis was with him.

Liam stared back at him, a look of horror on his face. “Louis is in Doncaster with his family, mate. Been there for a few days now. Didn’t I tell you?”

Zayn felt as if someone had just kicked him in the gut. “Well, I’m sure Niall must be with Harry, then.” Actually he _hoped_ Niall was with Harry, believe it or not. There were only two other possibilities: either Harry was going through the worst of his heat without any support or….

Zayn didn’t even want to contemplate the alternative.

“Zayn, I’d text him if I were you,” Liam suggested, a worry line showing on his forehead. “I know you’re going to say that it’s not your job to look after him, but you might, at least, see if he needs anything.”

And so Zayn sent off a quick text to Harry. He checked his phone every five minutes, yet the Omega never replied to his text. Zayn was worried, and he could see that Liam was starting to become worried as well.

“I think I’ll just go check on him,” Zayn announced at last.

Liam nodded, clearly relieved. “Call if you need anything.”

Zayn galloped down the stairs, two at a time, until he reached the second floor. He stopped in his tracks, however, when he spotted a couple of Alphas loitering by their door. He recognised them as Ashton and Michael, two Alphas in Liam’s music classes.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Zayn growled.

“Just enjoying the smell, mate,” Ashton laughed. “And you?”

“I live here.”

“Oh, you mind if we have a go at the Omega in there, then?” Michael asked. “He smells incredible.”

“His name’s Harry,” Zayn barked back at them, “and yeah, I do mind actually.”

“Humph, I didn’t think he was bonded,” Ashton commented. “I went on a date with him last month.”

Of course Harry went on a date with this tool. That kid had the worst fucking taste when it came to picking potential life partners. Zayn couldn’t even imagine partnering with this idiot to take the trash out, let alone envisioning him as mate material.

“Harry’s relationship status is none of your fucking business, bro.”

“Come to think of it,” Ashton snidely added, “he did say he had a dick of a roommate, though. I’m guessing that’s you.” Ashton walked up to Zayn so that the two Alphas’ noses were practically touching. They stared at each as if daring the other to back down. Michael’s hyena-like laughter and Ashton’s heavy breathing seemed to reverberate throughout the hall. Even so, all he could think about was Harry and how much he must be suffering in there right now. That was when he heard a welcome voice:

“Is there a problem, Zayn?” Liam asked in his Alpha voice from behind Zayn. “These two idiots forget where they live or…?”

It seemed all the tension was lifted the moment Liam arrived. Michael grabbed onto Ashton’s arm and dragged him away from Zayn. His wild eyes darted back and forth down the hall. “C’mon Ashton, let’s go,” he pleaded. “It’s not worth it, man. You know what Liam’s like. Besides, they kick Alphas out for shit like this.”

“Fine,” Ashton grunted. He spun around and charged off, and it was all Michael could do to keep up with the bigger Alpha.

“Good riddance to bad rubbish,” Liam observed, rubbing his hands together.

“Thanks, bro,” Zayn said sheepishly.

“It’s alright. You can thank me by taking care of Harry in there. Just give him what he needs and don’t cross any lines, yeah? You know, don’t knot him or whatever. Louis’ll have my head if he thinks you took advantage of his best mate.”

“Maybe you should come along, then? I mean, there’s no way I’d even think about knotting him. Like, I wasn’t even going to touch him,” he said hurriedly.

“No, I trust you, Zayn. I think you care about Harry much more than you let on, and besides,” Liam tugged at the collar of his shirt, “an Omega in full heat like that is too tempting--even for an Alpha who’s practically bonded.” Liam patted him on the back encouragingly and walked off.

Zayn took a deep breath, unlocked the door, and entered the room he shared with Harry. The first thing he noticed was the smell. It was clearly that of an Omega in heat, but he also recognised Harry’s clean, musky scent that always reminded him of fresh pinecones.

“Zayn is that you?” Harry whimpered pathetically. Zayn searched the room and finally saw his roommate stretched out on his bed, sweating profusely and shaking uncontrollably. Even from a distance, Zayn could see Harry’s sheets were drenched.

“Yeah, it’s me Harry.”

“You came back. I didn’t think you’d come back.”

Zayn took a few timid steps closer to his roommate. “I came when I heard Louis wasn’t with you. You didn’t answer my texts either.”

“Sorry, I think my phone’s dead.”

“No matter. I was just…concerned about you, that’s all.” As Zayn peered at his roommate’s face, he could’ve sworn a small smile curled at his angelic lips. A second later, it had vanished.

“It’s never been this bad, Zayn. I don’t know why it’s this bad this time. My mum said my heats would come more frequently and be more intense if I was around Alphas more, but I thought that was just a wives’ tale, you know? Fuck, I never should have stopped taking my damn suppressants.” He wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead with a towel.

“Here, I got that,” Zayn said, rushing to kneel on the floor beside him. He took the towel and mopped off Harry’s forehead with it. The boy smiled gratefully and that was when he was one hundred percent certain he was in love with the Omega beside him. Leaning down, he placed a gentle kiss on Harry’s lips. The boy didn’t protest, so he leaned in again. This time he was braver, he kissed Harry, letting his tongue explore the other boy’s mouth with complete abandon. Harry kissed him back, whimpering into the kiss in a needy fashion that made Zayn’s cock half harden.

“You don’t have to,” Harry murmured when Zayn pulled away. “You don’t have to do this, Zayn.”

Zayn didn’t know what to say or maybe he was too lost in those beautiful green irises to respond.

“I know you aren’t attracted to me,” Harry went on awkwardly, “so if you don’t want to, then don’t feel like you have to, you know. It would just…just really help me out if you did.”

“Why do you think I wouldn’t want to help you out in that way? I mean, you’re gorgeous.” Zayn picked up a corner of the light sheet that was covering Harry. “May I?”

“Y-yes,” Harry stammered. Before he lost his courage, Zayn peeled the sheet back to reveal the most beautiful form he’d ever seen. Harry’s body was covered in a sheen which highlighted his chiselled abs. He couldn’t help but gawk at the Omega’s cock, though. He had thought Omegas were supposed to be small, but Harry was anything but. His erection was an angry red, crying out to be touched, and the sight made Zayn almost lose it completely.

Steadying himself, he wrapped a hand around the swollen head. As he did so, Harry let out a sharp gasp that made Zayn freeze. Unsure, he glanced back up at Harry’s face. He had obviously fucked an Omega before but never one who was in heat like this. It seemed like Harry would break if he weren’t careful with him.

“It’s okay, Zayn,” he shuddered. “Please go on--I need some release. I-I can’t even get myself off at this point.”

Zayn nodded, bracing himself for the task at hand. He tried to block out the noises Harry was making as he took the other boy’s hard, leaking cock in his hand. Zayn began pumping it, and Harry came within a minute. He howled as he came, bucking his hips up into Zayn’s fisted hand as white ribbons sprayed his chest and bed sheets.

“Sorry,” Harry whispered, panting as he came down from his high.

“Uh, you feel better now?”

“Took the edge off, but I’m…I’m afraid I’m going to need more--if you don’t mind, that is.”

“You sure, Harry?” Zayn felt dizzy with lust, but he had promised himself (and Liam) that he wouldn’t overstep his bounds.

“Zayn, please. I promise I’ll make it up to you somehow.”

“Shhh, c’mere then.” Zayn collected Harry in his arms, amazed at how small the Omega seemed now compared with normal. Harry’s long limbs wrapped around him like a koala and Zayn couldn’t help but smile. Softly, he set Harry on his own bed. In less than a minute, Zayn had shed his clothes and retrieved one of the condoms Niall had brought over. He tore the package open with his teeth and quickly sheathed his erection before climbing in beside Harry.

Zayn was about to place a kiss on the other boy’s forehead when he noticed the Omega’s troubled expression. “What’s the matter, Harry?”

“Why did you leave yesterday?” Harry sobbed out. He wiped his eyes with the back of his arm, and Zayn wanted to kick himself for leaving Harry to go through this alone. “I thought all Alphas were programmed to want to bang Omegas in heat? It’s supposed to be in our body chemistry, isn’t it? Why’d you leave, Zayn? Just be honest and tell me how repulsive I am to you.”

“Is that what’s bothering you, babe?” Zayn cooed, combing his fingers through Harry’s long locks. “I didn’t want to admit it, but I think I’m in love with you, Harry. It’s probably stupid, but I didn’t want to be with you unless you wanted me the way I wanted you--does that make sense?”

“Yes,” Harry hissed. “I wanted you for so long, Zayn. You can’t even imagine. These last few days, though…I’ve wanted to feel you inside of me like nothing else.”

“Really?” Zayn squeaked out. He crawled on top of the Omega and stayed there on all fours, admiring how absolutely perfect the boy laid out beneath him was.

“So what are you waiting for now, then?”

At these words, it was like instinct took over. His Alpha took control, and Zayn began nipping and biting along Harry’s skin. While he did so, he slipped a finger into Harry’s wet heat. He added another and was met with little resistance. The boy beneath him writhed and whined, spurring him on, driving him wild with desire.

“Need you to fuck me now, Zayn,” Harry mewled soon after Zayn began scissoring him. “Need you to fuck me hard.”

“You’re not ready, babe,” Zayn scolded, slowly inserting a third finger in the Omega. “Fuck, you’re so wet.”

“Just for you, Zayn,” Harry moaned. “I can’t wait any longer, though. Need you now. Please, Zayn.”

Zayn didn’t answer, just lifted Harry’s legs up and over his shoulders. He slowly entered the Omega, trying to ignore the luscious sounds erupting from Harry’s lips as he pushed past the first ring of muscle.

“Need you to move now,” Harry urged.

Holding Harry firmly by the hips, he thrusted into him until he bottomed out. Harry cried out but begged for more until Zayn found himself pounding into him like an animal. Zayn slowed his pace only when he felt himself close to the edge.

“Keep going,” Harry pleaded, his voice raw with need.

Zayn set Harry’s legs down and held himself up over Harry’s body with one arm, his body shaking. “I can’t, Harry. I’m so close, babe. I can feel my knot forming and--”

Harry grabbed Zayn’s hips, pulling him deeper into his slick heat. “I want your knot, you idiot. That’s all I’ve been thinking about for weeks now.”

And that was all it took for Zayn to reach his release. His knot swelled inside Harry, and he collapsed on top of him, his body contracting as he shot load after load into the Omega. He felt Harry’s thighs around him, locking them together as securely as Zayn’s knot.

“Mark me,” Harry whispered in the haze as the two lay there trying to catch their breaths. “I want you forever, Zayn. Just you.”

Zayn sucked on a spot on Harry’s neck before biting down hard. The boy beneath him yelped in pain before Zayn smoothed the love bite over with his tongue. Suddenly, he felt higher than he ever felt before. It was like he was experiencing everything around him more intensely somehow. Weed was nothing compared with the high he was feeling at this very moment.

He looked down at Harry, and he could tell Harry was sharing all the same emotions and sensations he was. They were polar opposites, an unlikely couple at best, but somehow they ended up here. The pair were soulmates now, knotted and bonded on an almost spiritual level.

And neither one of them would want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Maroon 5's "Animals." This was written for the Zarry Fic Exchange. As you can see, I couldn't pass up Alpha Zayn and Omega Harry. Thanks for the amazing prompt, babe!


End file.
